World War II: Escaping
by PercyJacksontheChicken
Summary: Born into a world of war, six demigods of the big three did not agree with the intentions of their siblings. By chance, or by the Fates themselves, three children of Hades, two of Zeus and one of Poseidon meet. Though cautious at first, they learned to be best of friends. Will they escape the terrible world they lived in?


**I know I have other stories, but I figured that this is a good way to help me write faster. Sorry.**

Nico's POV

Being a son of Hades is NOT good these days. I've been desperately hiding from all the warfare with my sisters, Bianca and Hazel. We were all children of Hades. Well, Pluto for Hazel's case.

I knew the children of Zeus and Poseidon couldn't be trusted. But that rule also applied to children of Hades too. If they found us, they would force us to train. It's ironic that as a son of the Lord of the Dead, I hated bloodshed and death. I'd even say that I despised it. I loved to talk to the deceased souls, I just didn't like to see people, well, die.

I could tell Bianca and Hazel didn't like it either. But really, who doesn't?

'A sadistic, psychotic, serial killer,' the sarcastic side of my brain thought.

"So, where are we off to next?" Hazel, the youngest of us at 13, asked.

"I believe we're heading to this recently abandoned warehouse. Maybe we can find something useful," I answered.

Bianca frowned. "But if it's abandoned, there has to be a reason why."

"Dunno. But if it has resources, then it's our best luck," I reasoned.

Hazel sighed, "Where is it?"

"I don't know the address exactly, but I do know that it's that way," I said pointing to my right.

"Alright, let's go," Bianca ushered.

Thalia's POV

Percy, my brother and I were camping inside an abandoned warehouse. Why? We refused to fight for our siblings, and they chased us out. We had no food, water, or shelter. I had heard about this warehouse as we were about to raid some fruits. Apparently, mortals had believed this warehouse was haunted with ghosts, and abandoned it.

It was a produce warehouse, so we figured that there would be some food for us.

My brother and I were with each other from Jason's birth. Our mother had died, leaving us alone. The Zeus and Poseidon kids took us in. There, we met Percy. We were childhood friends and we remained friends to this day and counting.

We soon found out that our half-siblings were plotting against the Hades kids. We didn't think that was right, but we didn't say a word.

One day, they informed us that we had to fight for them. Of course, we refused to. So, they tried convincing us. That didn't work. Then they tried negotiating. It didn't work either. They then decided to force us. We barely ran away alive.

We stole to survive. Suddenly, I heard a bang.

We all jumped up and pulled out our weapons. They were celestial bronze, so of course they don't hurt mortals.

"What was that?" Percy asked in a small voice.

"Do you think it was a… Ghost?" Jason whispered fearfully.

"Don't be silly guys. I'll check it out," I offered.

"Fine, but we're coming with you," Percy said firmly.

"Yeah. It might be the Poseidon and Zeus kids, you can never be too careful," Jason warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, let's go," I said, walking to the stairs. The boys followed in suit. We walked down ten flights of stairs.

I tensed even more as we stepped into the lobby. I made sure my weapons are out. We tiptoed to the door. The door was wide opened. I widened my eyes.

I felt a scary chill in my back and turned around, just in time to block the Stygian iron sword ready to slice off my head.

"AGH! What the Hades?!" I exclaimed.

The figure seemed to frown. "Don't use my dad's name that way!"

So he was a son of Hades. I looked over to see Jason and Percy battle two others. The son of Hades and I fought each other until it was an hour when I said, "Wait! Stop!"

Surprisingly, everyone followed my command.

"Listen. We don't want to fight in the war. We don't want to attack you or your siblings. So please. If you thought that we wanted to, then please do leave," I stated calmly.

The boy looked shocked. "Wait you don't want to kill us? Umm, we also don't want to fight, but we did want to see if there was food, soo..."

Noticing our confused look, one of the girls rolled her eyes and smacked his head. "What he means is that we were wondering if this warehouse had any food for us. So, does it?"

Percy sighed. "There is, but we'll only let you guys if you swear on the River Styx that you won't do anything to us."

"We swear on the River Styx that we will not hurt you," The three of them phrased.

I shared a look with Jason. He shrugged and then recited, "I swear on the Styx that I won't hurt you guys."

Percy repeated Jason's words. I pursed my lips. Can we be so sure? I finally sighed and followed my family's lead.

"Alright! Let's go!" Percy exclaimed and grabbed Jason's hand. They walked to the staircase.

"Wait! I don't believe we introduced ourselves. I'm Hazel Levesque and I'm a daughter of Pluto," Hazel introduced.

"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon!" Percy cheered. For an 11 year old, he seemed so childish. Then again, so did Jason.

"I'm Jason Grace! Son of Jupiter!" Jason exclaimed.

The son of Hades hesitated before saying, "I'm Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

Bianca sighed. "Bianca Di Angelo. Daughter of Hades."

I bit my lip. "Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus," I relented.

"Now that that's over with. Let's go!" Percy took Hazel and Jason with him upstairs.

Minutes passed before Bianca said, "Seems like the three of the got along pretty quickly."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't expect it to last long," I said coldly before climbing upstairs.

As I stepped up, I heard Bianca sigh and say, "C'mon Nico. It's better than nothing." Then footsteps were the only thing heard.


End file.
